


Маленькие дракончики и где они обитают

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), stuffcobbsays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Friendships, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Dragons, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Magical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pet dragon, Pets, Unusual Pets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: На лестнице, ведущей на Астрономическую башню, Драко находит спящего дракончика.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 119
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 миди низкого рейтинга G-T





	Маленькие дракончики и где они обитают

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tiny Dragons & Where to Find Them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999380) by [tasteofshapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofshapes/pseuds/tasteofshapes). 



На лестнице, ведущей на Астрономическую башню, Драко находит спящего дракончика.

Сначала Драко думает, что это какая-то безобразная ящерица, и посылает парочку мысленных проклятий в адрес миссис Норрис: _некоторые_ кошки слишком много времени тратят на то, чтобы шпионить за студентами, и слишком мало — на то, чтобы ловить паразитов. А потом дракончик выдыхает крошечное облачко дыма, и Драко стоит и пялится на него. Он спускается по лестнице чуть ниже — так, чтобы ступенька была вровень с глазами, — и завороженно наблюдает за тем, как дракончик переворачивается, не просыпаясь, сжимая во сне крохотные коготки.

Вот так Поттер и натыкается на него часом позже: Драко лежит на лестнице, голова — на ступеньке рядом с дракончиком, и смотрит, как он спит. Он дышит в такт с драконом, и, когда они выдыхают в унисон, в воздухе образуется облачко горячего пара.

— Малфой? — слышится позади голос Поттера.

Драко вздрагивает и садится. Его так заворожил вид спящего дракончика, что он даже не слышал приближающихся шагов Поттера — и не заметил, что свет, льющийся сквозь высокие окна Астрономической башни, начал меняться.

— А, это ты, — говорит Драко.

В окне за Поттером солнце садится в зареве красного и золотого, и Поттер в этом свете выглядит почти неземным — смуглая кожа светится, как у феи, когда он скатывает свиток старого пергамента и засовывает его в задний карман. Поттер кривит рот в неодобрении, но даже эта гримаса выглядит в закатном свете мягче — как упрек, но не раздражение.

Драко как будто просыпается от волшебного сна, и, может, именно поэтому его голос такой мягкий и сонный; поэтому он забывает нагрубить Поттеру.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Это мой дракон, — говорит Поттер, кивая на дракончика. — Я его уже несколько часов ищу.

— Он твой? — говорит Драко, и тень зависти пробегает по его лицу. Он отворачивается от Поттера, чтобы взглянуть на дракончика — крошечного, красивого, свернувшегося клубком на холодном камне. — Ты уверен? Может, он вообще не твой, а прилетел сюда из Запретного леса. Ты хорошо посмотрел на отметины? Смотри, у него ведь даже ошейника нет!

Лицо Поттера еще больше смягчается — теперь он просто выглядит слегка удивленным, но послушно наклоняется вперед и бегло осматривает дракончика.

— Ага, — говорит он, — это точно мой. 

Драко смотрит на Поттера строго:

— Что ж, тогда владелец из тебя крайне безответственный. Чем ты только думал, позволяя ему вот так бродить по замку в одиночку? А что если бы его нашел кто-то другой и решил оставить себе? Или, еще хуже, превратить в ингредиент для зелья?

Мысль о том, что крохотного дракончика порубили на части, ужасает Драко, и он непроизвольно бросает взгляд на Поттера — тот повторяет его гримасу искреннего ужаса. Время будто останавливается, пока оба осознают, что впервые, кажется, согласны друг с другом. А потом Драко строит Поттеру рожу, высовывает язык — и Поттер одновременно с ним делает то же, и они вновь смотрят друг на друга.

Поттер, кажется, вот-вот готов засмеяться. Драко делает каменное выражение лица, скрещивает на груди руки и осуждающе на него цыкает.

— Ничего я ему не разрешал, — говорит Поттер. — Он постоянно убегает, я же не могу его к кровати приковать, верно?

Драко закатывает глаза:

— Ну так почему ты до сих пор не надел на него магический ошейник? Так ты всегда будешь знать, где он, и искать не придется. И миссис Норрис будет знать, что это чей-то питомец и трогать его нельзя. А еще ошейник даст дракону знать, когда нужно возвращаться. В лавке для животных в Хогсмиде можно такой купить.

— Э-э… — говорит наконец Поттер после секундного замешательства, — Я… я об этом не знал.

— Ну разумеется, — говорит Драко, меряя Поттера презрительным взглядом. Получается не очень, потому что Поттер стоит, а он сидит, и попытка презрительно смотреть на Поттера грозит обернуться косоглазием. У Поттера подозрительно дергается уголок губ, как будто он очень старается не засмеяться. А еще Поттер смотрит на Драко задумчиво — как будто на что-то решается.

— Спасибо, — говорит он вдруг, и Драко, совсем этого не ожидавший, моргает в замешательстве.

— А. Не за что. Как у тебя вообще оказался дракон?

— Это с того первого задания в Турнире трех волшебников, — говорит Поттер, присаживаясь на ступеньку чуть ниже Драко. — Вроде бы это венгерская хвосторога.

— А имя у него есть?

— Ну, вообще-то нет, — признается Поттер после секундного колебания. — Никак не мог придумать подходящее, а потом все просто начали звать его «дракон», и как-то так оно и прилипло.

— И почему я не удивлен. У драконов есть имена, знаешь ли. И ты поймешь, как его назвать, когда он сам тебе скажет, — говорит Драко. Они оба смотрят на дракончика, который в этот момент как раз просыпается.

Он перекатывается на лапы и встает, потягиваясь, как кот, выгибает спину и открывает крошечную пасть в могучем зевке, обнаруживая ряды мелких и очень острых клыков. Дракончик замечает Поттера и счастливо трусит к нему, на ходу раскрывая крылья. Драко смотрит с неприкрытой завистью, как дракончик потирается о колено Поттера, подталкивая его головой и пристально глядя немигающими желтыми глазами.

Поттер посмеивается, позволяя хвостороге забраться к себе на ладонь, и подносит ее ближе к лицу, чтобы сурово посмотреть на дракона:

— Плохой дракон! Очень плохой! Уже в третий раз охочусь за тобой по всему замку. А что если бы миссис Норрис нашла тебя первой? Знаю, знаю, у тебя и крылья, и клыки, но миссис Норрис быстрая, поймала бы тебя на ужин.

Крошечный дракончик явно далек от раскаяния — он высокомерно трясет головой и выдыхает облачко дыма в ответ на все поучения Поттера, и Драко с трудом удерживается от смеха.

— Нет уж, придется купить тебе ошейник, — строго говорит Поттер, и дракончик издает несогласный рев. Он крутится у Поттера на ладони, сердито размахивая шипастым хвостом и каждые несколько секунд пуская из пасти миниатюрную огненную струю. Поттер качает головой, но выглядит все равно так, как будто его все происходящее чрезвычайно забавляет.

Драко улыбается и даже не замечает, как подался вперед, чтобы поближе наблюдать за увлекательным представлением, локти на коленях — пока Поттер не оборачивается к нему. Тут Драко как-то очень резко осознает, что их лица — всего лишь в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга.

— О, — выдыхает он, и голова как будто слегка кружится; как он раньше не замечал, какие зеленые у Поттера глаза? С этого расстояния он может заметить мелкие золотые пятнышки в глазах Поттера; может пересчитать каждую его ресницу.

— О, — мягко повторяет за ним растерявшийся Поттер.

Они смотрят друг на друга, и момент все длится и длится, как будто время остановилось. В голове у Драко вплывает воспоминание о Поттере на метле — как он смеется, и ветер раздувает его волосы, его счастливое, освещенное солнцем лицо. Воспоминание такое яркое, что Драко почти может почувствовать запах свежего ветра, дерево метлы в ладонях, и он закрывает глаза, пытаясь прийти в себя. 

Драко открывает глаза. На лице Поттера написана растерянность, Драко замечает, как его взгляд опускается ниже — Поттер смотрит на рот Драко, на то, как он закусывает нижнюю губу. Его зрачки затапливают радужку, губы беззвучно приоткрываются на вдохе. Драко чувствует легкое дыхание Поттера на щеке, и на секунду ему кажется, что Поттер его сейчас поцелует.

И, конечно, именно этот момент дракон выбирает для того, чтобы оглушительно чихнуть.

В то же мгновение взгляд Поттера становится осмысленным и острым; почти сразу же они одновременно отодвигаются друг от друга, пряча глаза. Дракон смотрит на них, и, если бы у драконов были выражения морды, Драко мог бы поклясться, что этот — ехидно ухмыляется.

Драко чувствует, как по щекам разливается румянец, искоса поглядывает на дракона и гадает, действительно ли слухи об их магических способностях правдивы. Поттер замечает, что Драко посматривает на дракона и, после секундного колебания, протягивает ему ладонь. Драко вытягивает ладонь рядом с ладонью Поттера, и дракон, пристально на него взглянув, осторожно перебирается к нему на руку. Он описывает один большой круг по ладони Драко, подозрительно принюхивается к пальцам, и Драко сгибает их в безотчетном защитном жесте. Хвостороге это совсем не нравится, и он ясно дает это понять — метнувшись вперед, вдруг впивается зубами ему в мизинец.

— Ай, паршивец ты мелкий! — восклицает Драко, но дракона не выпускает, распрямляет пальцы, подальше от острых мелких зубов хвостороги. Поттер рядом с ним смеется:

— Да, со мной в первый раз случилось ровно то же самое, — говорит он, фыркая от смеха. — Прости, надо было тебя предупредить.

— Да уж, надо было, — говорит Драко с упреком, наблюдая за тем, как хвосторога расправляет крылья и взлетает с его ладони. Дракон выписывает в воздухе над их головами восьмерку, паря на мощных, хоть и маленьких, крыльях, а потом приземляется Драко на правое плечо, впиваясь когтями в ткань мантии.

— О, — говорит Драко в восторге, пытаясь взглянуть на дракона уголком глаза, не поворачивая голову. Он чувствует, как хвосторога тычется носом ему в ухо; чешуйки царапают мочку.

— Хочешь взять его с собой на ужин? — вдруг говорит Поттер нерешительно.

— Что?… В смысле, ты уверен?

— Похоже, ты ему понравился, — тихо говорит Поттер. — И я знаю, что ты его не обидишь.

— О. Ну. Хорошо, — говорит Драко, пытаясь выглядеть невозмутимо. Он знает, что ничего у него не получилось, потому что на лице сама собой появляется широкая улыбка, и Поттер улыбается ему в ответ. На плече Драко дракончик начинает покусывать его ухо.

***

Весь ужин Драко проводит, любуясь драконом, который расхаживает туда-сюда по столу. Когда слизеринцы выясняют, что дракон слушается только его, Драко начинает купаться в приправленных завистью комплиментах.

— Так где ты его взял? — уже в третий раз спрашивает Теодор.

Дракончик сидит на краю тарелки, жадно глотая кусочки стейка, которые Драко для него нарезает, и подозрительно косится на Теодора, когтями закрывая от него еду.

— У приятеля, — уклончиво отвечает Драко, украдкой улыбаясь хвостороге. Тот совсем не рад, что все смотрят на его еду, так что взлетает с тарелки и поднимается в воздух, описывая круг за кругом вокруг Драко. Панси и Блейз, сидящие по бокам от Драко, с недовольными звуками отодвигаются подальше — от него и заодно от дракона, который клацает челюстями в воздухе.

— Так, а ну хватит, — строго говорит Драко, вытягивая два пальца, чтобы хвосторога на них приземлился. Дракончик приземляется под прокатившуюся вдоль стола волну шепота, взмахивая распростертыми крыльями, и взирает на слизеринцев так грозно, как только может пятидюймовое создание.

— Ах ты мелкое чудовище, — говорит Драко ласково, возвращая дракончика на тарелку. Хвосторога сходит с его пальцев обратно на фарфор, сердито покачивая шипастым хвостом, и вновь атакует кусочек стейка.

— А не с таким ли драконом Поттер тогда сражался? — говорит Блейз нейтральным тоном.

Драко не реагирует вовсе.

— Откуда мне знать, — бросает он, продолжая ужинать, как ни в чем не бывало, хотя сердце заполошно колотится в груди. 

— Ой, да брось, ты же сам тогда делал значки «Поттер — смердяк». Конечно, ты помнишь; мы все помним! — восклицает Панси одновременно с Блейзовым протяжным «да, именно с таким. Первое задание Турнира, по-моему».

Лица слизеринцев обращаются к Драко, — дракон подозрительно поднимает голову, — а затем, одно за другим — в сторону гриффиндорского стола.

— О господи, из вас получились бы абсолютно ужасные шпионы, — говорит Драко сухо. Его никто не слушает.

Под тяжестью любопытных, изучающих его взглядов Поттер поднимает глаза и смотрит в ответ — пока, один за другим, слизеринцы не отворачиваются. Драко остается единственным, кто по-прежнему смотрит на Поттера — ему интересно, что тот сделает, и, к его удивлению, Поттер, когда их взгляды пересекаются, коротко ему кивает — а затем отворачивается, когда Гермиона тянет его за руку.

Драко переключается обратно на сокурсников — как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать, как Теодор решительно говорит:

— Не может быть, чтобы это был дракон Поттера. Он ненавидит Драко.

Драко сердито смотрит на Теодора, но злиться довольно сложно, когда питомец Поттера _буквально_ ест из его рук. Сидящий рядом Блейз презрительно смотрит на Теодора, одним высокомерным жестом зачесывая волосы назад, но, к счастью, ничего не говорит.

Драко задерживается за столом почти до конца ужина, когда большинство слизеринцев уже покинуло Большой зал. Блейз, уходя, бросает на Драко знающий взгляд и ухмыляется — Драко притворяется, что он этого не заметил, но не в силах бороться с румянцем, который заливает щеки, и беззвучно благодарит высшие силы, что на его краю стола никого не осталось. Драко ковыряется в десерте, пока мороженое не превращается в лужицу, и то и дело украдкой смотрит туда, где сидит Поттер. За столом Гриффиндора остался к этому моменту только Дин, который возится с пудингом, и Драко сложно не заметить, как Поттер украдкой косится на него в ответ, гоняя вилку по пустой тарелке.

В какой-то момент Драко кажется, что их все-таки застукали — Дин поворачивается, как будто хочет узнать, на что это смотрит Поттер. Но потом Дин поднимается со скамьи, и они смотрят, как он выходит из Большого зала — и только затем Драко наконец-то, _наконец-то_ поднимается и подходит к Поттеру.

Поттер смотрит, как он идет, с летящим рядом хвосторогой, с нарочито-равнодушным видом. Дракончик приземляется рядом с рукой Поттера, в которой он до сих пор сжимает вилку, и трется лбом о костяшки, а потом начинает их покусывать.

— Привет, — говорит Поттер сначала ему, а потом и Драко, — как ужин?

— С ужином всё хорошо, — отвечает Драко, присаживаясь на скамью боком. — А вот что плохо, так это твой жутко невоспитанный дракон. Воистину, Поттер, никаких манер! Кажется, в какой-то момент он чуть было не откусил Нотту палец. 

— Нотт этого заслуживал? — спрашивает Поттер с ухмылкой.

Суть совсем не в этом, но Драко пожимает плечами и говорит:

— В целом? Возможно. Что-то в его лице есть такое — неприятное.

— Он же вроде твой друг? — Поттер выглядит так, как будто этот диалог чрезвычайно его забавляет.

— Друг, да, — откликается Драко, наблюдая за тем, как объевшийся дракончик распластывается по столу с довольно прикрытыми глазами. — Но он всегда выглядит так, как будто сейчас кого-нибудь убьет. Сам понимаешь, находиться с ним без свидетелей как-то не очень комфортно. Никогда не знаю наверняка — вдруг это тот самый момент, когда моя короткая жизнь трагически заканчивается ударом ножа в спину от Нотта.

Поттер фыркает от смеха:

— И зачем Нотту тебя убивать?

— О, причин множество, — Драко лениво отмахивается, по-прежнему наблюдая за драконом, и притворяется, что не замечает, как Поттер по-прежнему на него смотрит — взгляд внимательный и острый. — Моя привлекательная внешность, мое врожденное очарование, мое безупречное чувство стиля, мои роскошные волосы — чтобы ты знал, Нотт бы убил за такой цвет волос, он все пытается вызнать, как я сделал их такими мягкими, и не верит, что это все от природы. Ну, ладно, и чуть-чуть — от кондиционера. Маме его доставляют из Франции. Только Нотту не говори — незнание его _убивает_.

Поттер смеется, и все, кто еще остался в Большом зале, оборачиваются на них. Драко чувствует неуместную гордость, что это _он_ в кои-то веки заставил Поттера смеяться, хотя одновременно всеобщее внимание его немного напрягает.

А потом Поттер говорит, что никому не выдаст его секрет, в его глазах пляшут смешинки, и Драко думает — черт с ними, со всеми остальными. Но Поттер, видимо, замечает, что все на них пялятся, и говорит внезапно:

— Пойдем отсюда?

— Пойдем, — соглашается Драко.

Поттер встает со скамьи и протягивает руку дракончику. Дракон злобно смотрит на них обоих и даже не пытается делать вид, что собирается встать. Поттер начинает цокать языком, чтобы уговорить его подняться, но дракон полностью его игнорирует. Тогда Поттер издает какой-то нелепый звук вроде «псспсспсспсс» — такой дурацкий, что Драко непроизвольно смеется, но самое удивительное, что он срабатывает. Дракончик поднимается и раздраженно встряхивает крыльями, а потом забирается на протянутую ладонь, и Поттер сажает его на плечо.

У Поттера длинные, лохматые волосы, торчащие завитками на загривке, и хвосторога немедленно принимается с ними играть — кусать и тянуть прядки, покуда Поттер не моргает от боли. Смотреть за тем, как Поттер позволяет дракону делать, что вздумается — одно удовольствие. Драко так нравится наблюдать, как мелкая ящерица терроризирует Поттера, что он даже не замечает взгляды и шепотки других учеников, раздающиеся, когда они выходят из Большого зала и идут по коридору.

Поттер внезапно останавливается перед сплошной стеной, и Драко поднимает глаза — понимая, что Поттер прошел с ним всю дорогу до подземелий. А еще Драко осознает, что ему холодно, причем уже довольно давно, и они стоят прямо у входа в гостиную Слизерина.

Драко уже готов спросить, откуда Поттер знает про этот тайный вход, но тот находчиво отвлекает его, осторожно выпутывая дракончика из своих волос и протягивая его Драко. Дракончику разлука с волосами совсем не нравится, и он выражает свое недовольство громким рыком на Поттера.

— Тебе и правда надо скорее достать ему ошейник, — говорит Драко, хотя втайне ему очень нравится, как дракон грубит Поттеру — пусть и на своем, драконьем языке. Они с драконом явно разделяют мнение друг друга, и Драко не может удержаться, чтобы не взглянуть на хвосторогу ласково — тот угрюмо щурится в ответ.

Поттер неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, а потом говорит:

— Хочешь сходить со мной завтра в Хогсмид, выбрать ошейник?

— Завтра? — повторяет Драко, в воображении просматривая свое крайне свободное расписание. — Ну, Поттер, тебе везет: так уж получилось, что в моем плотном расписании есть для тебя свободное место. Встретимся у Большого зала после завтрака? Скажем, в одиннадцать?

— Отлично, — говорит Поттер, посылая улыбку хвостороге, пытающемуся отгрызть ему палец. Втайне Драко гадает, не мазохист ли Поттер. В конце концов, он заполучил в личные враги одного из величайших темных волшебников, постоянно оказывается в передрягах, оканчивающихся травмами, и вдобавок обзавелся питомцем, чья главная функция, похоже — нанесение увечий его конечностям.

 _Точно мазохист_ , приходит к выводу Драко, кивая. Поттер смотрит на него странно, но потом улыбается, так что Драко не обращает внимания. Он знает, что прав — у Поттера определенно странная склонность к боли.

— Давай, скажи «спокойной ночи», — говорит Поттер, поднимая дракончика повыше, и Драко, задумавшись, послушно говорит дракону «спокойной ночи».

А потом до него доходит, и Драко замирает в панике.

— Эм, я вообще-то говорил это дракону, — сообщает после длинной паузы Поттер, очень явно стараясь не засмеяться. — Но, кхм, да. Спокойной ночи, Драко.

То ли благодарность тому виной — все-таки Поттер не прицепился к ошибке, а сделал вид, что ничего не произошло, — то ли искренняя поттеровская улыбка, но Драко машинально роняет «спокойной ночи, Гарри» — так легко, как будто они все эти годы звали друг друга по имени.

— Увидимся завтра, — говорит Гарри, и это звучит как обещание.

***

Следующее утро яркое и холодное. Драко опаздывает на десять минут — «элегантно задерживается», шмыгает он носом с независимым видом, рассматривая, во что это такое вырядился Гарри, а потом добавляет «хотя тебе-то откуда такое знать».

— Эй! — на автомате отвечает Гарри; его отвлекает хвосторога, который сначала ехал на плече, а теперь решил перебраться Гарри на голову и лезет наверх, когтями цепляясь за его волосы.

Пробивающийся сквозь деревья свет тепло и мягко ложится на их лица. Гарри, ничего не смыслящий балбес, пытается спорить с Драко о шансах «Соколов» и морщится, потому что один из когтей хвостороги застревает в вороньем гнезде, которое только по недоразумению зовется волосами. Хвосторога раздраженно взревывает, но Гарри даже не останавливается — так и продолжает идти и спорить, вслепую пытаясь выпутать драконий коготь из волос, и, конечно, в награду за свои усилия получает укус.

— …и у их ловца лучшие результаты — ай! — в лиге, он поймал снитч — ай! — больше двадцати пяти — ай! Да мелкий ж ты дьяволенок!

Ругательство направлено, конечно, в адрес хвостороги, который окончательно запутался у Гарри в волосах и теперь, попавший в ловушку и обездвиженный, со злобой смотрит на пальцы Гарри, щелкая зубами каждый раз, когда они приближаются к нему.

Драко смеется так сильно, что начинает задыхаться, и им приходится остановиться: ему — чтобы перевести дух, а Гарри — чтобы наконец-то аккуратно высвободить дракончика из волос. В этом отношении от Драко помощи никакой: он прислоняется к дереву и хихикает каждый раз, когда Гарри нечаянно тянет самого себя за волосы. В конце концов руки у Гарри покрываются царапинами, а глаза слезятся — клыки у дракона исключительно острые. 

— Теперь _ты_ его неси! — он бесцеремонно пихает дракончика Драко.

— С радостью, — отвечает Драко, ухмыляясь, и позволяет дракону взобраться к себе на плечо — где вполне довольный хвосторога и остается, когда они возобновляют путь.

Гарри сосредоточенно баюкает свежий порез на ладони — острые зубы дракона прошили кожу. Драко закатывает глаза, вытаскивает палочку, берет Гарри за руку и произносит простенькое исцеляющее заклинание. Кровотечение немедленно останавливается, края раны сходятся, и свечение заклинания окрашивает кожу Гарри мягким золотом. Ладонь Гарри такая теплая в его руке, и Драко чувствует, как быстро бьется чужой пульс, поглаживая большим пальцем запястье.

— Ты, Поттер, совершенно безнадежен, — трясет головой Драко. — Что бы ты без меня делал? Оставил бы рану просто так и ждал, пока не умрешь от заражения крови? Это считается за то, что я спас тебе жизнь? Теперь ты мне должен своего первенца? Потому что если и правда должен, это было бы очень кстати: не придется корпеть, чтобы предъявить миру наследника рода Малфоев, знаешь ли. Хотя я не уверен, как отреагирует матушка, когда узнает, что наследник появился на свет стараниями Поттера. Должен сказать, что вряд ли у нее будет повод для жалоб — после всего того, что устроил отец. В общем, с этим мы разберемся.

— Ого, — говорит Гарри, улыбаясь. — Тебе кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил, что ты немножко маньяк?

— Нет, — отвечает Драко, а потом останавливается, потому что его только что озарило. — О, ты не стал себя лечить, потому что тебе нравится причинять себе боль? — Он смотрит на огорошенного Гарри и кивает сам себе. — Тебе и впрямь это _нравится_ , а? А твои Траляля и Труляля знают? О чем я говорю, конечно они должны знать. Погоди-ка — и на _секс_ это тоже распространяется?

— Ничего мне не нравится причинять себе боль! — Гарри отвечает сварливо, но Драко видит, что он отчаянно пытается не засмеяться. — Ни в сексе, вообще никак! И моих «Траляля и Труляля» зовут _Рон_ и _Гермиона_.

Ну разумеется Гарри всё отрицает — кому захочется признаваться в необычных сексуальных пристрастиях, когда тебя идеализирует весь магический мир. Так они и добираются до Хогсмида — по-прежнему споря, нравится ли Гарри причинять себе боль, и можно ли считать это его личным кинком.

— Ничего страшного, Гарри, если тебе действительно это нравится, — говорит Драко самым лучшим своим подбадривающим тоном. — Многим такое нравится. Только запомни, что всегда нужно использовать кодовое слово. Что-то, что ты вряд ли скажешь во время секса сам по себе, знаешь? Например, «жареный лук»! Что-то в этом роде.

— Господи боже, — стонет Гарри, когда прохожие посылают в их сторону шокированные взгляды. — Пожалуйста, Мерлина ради, хватит уже про это!

Но Драко продолжает, и лицо Гарри все краснеет и краснеет, пока, наконец, они не добираются до зоомагазина.

Внутри свободно и просторно, а трель колокольчика, когда они открывают дверь, тонет в волне клекота, воя и уханья. Гарри объясняет про ошейник потрепанного вида продавцу в кухонных рукавицах, который держит в руках большого вырывающегося кота, и тот направляет их вдоль ряда. Дракон все это время царственно восседает у Драко на плече, полностью расправив крылья и раздраженно глазея на животных в магазине — те, правда, ничего не замечают.

В конце концов они оказываются перед длинным рядом ошейников всевозможных форм, материалов и расцветок, и Драко немедленно указывает на элегантный ошейник зеленой кожи, расшитой серебром — а Гарри так же немедленно его бракует.

— Это цвета Слизерина, — категорично говорит он и отказывается слушать все доводы в пользу того, как красиво зеленый цвет оттеняет черную чешую хвостороги.

— Пфф, ну и ладно, — обиженно говорит Драко, скрестив руки на груди, и демонстративно отказывается помогать дальше.

— Может, этот? — с сомнением предлагает Гарри, поднимая с полки ошейник кричаще-яркого красного цвета. Драко немедленно выхватывает ошейник у него из рук с недовольной гримасой.

— Абсолютно точно нет, он слишком яркий, глазам больно. Ты что, хочешь, чтобы твоего дракона вечно путали с кем-нибудь из Уизли? — Драко рассматривает ряды ошейников и, исключительно ради иронии, указывает на еще один, золотого цвета.

К его удивлению, Гарри совсем не против. И, поскольку драконы иронии не понимают, хвосторога, когда они вручают ему ошейник, тоже весьма доволен: трогает подарок когтями и даже с готовностью вытягивает шею, чтобы Гарри надел ошейник. Когда тот уменьшается до нужного размера, дракон издает рокочущий звук — и через секунду Драко осознает, что это такой драконий вариант довольного мурлыканья.

— Логично, — признает Драко, с умилением глядя на дракона, который наклоняет голову так, чтобы окружающим получше был виден сияющий вокруг его шеи золотой ошейник. Драко чувствует в нем родственную душу.

Продавец, принимая у них оплату, улыбается и объясняет Гарри, как призвать дракона с помощью ошейника.

— Просто подумайте о нем — и он придет, — говорит продавец, а потом, после неловкой заминки, слишком быстро добавляет: — ну или, по крайней мере, должен прийти. У драконов, как вы, должно быть, знаете, непростой характер, и так легко их не приручить. Даже таких миниатюрных, как ваш.

— О, мы очень хорошо это знаем, — говорит Драко, обмениваясь понимающими взглядами с Гарри.

— Ну что, — говорит Гарри, когда они выходят за дверь магазина. — Куда пойдем дальше?

— Дальше? — переспрашивает Драко, слегка удивившись. Он и не думал о том, что будет, когда они закончат дело, и вот теперь, когда они разобрались с ошейником, Драко понимает, что в общем-то причин находиться рядом у них больше нет. Но у Гарри такое счастливое и открытое лицо, и дракон ласково потирается о щеку Драко, и тот чувствует, что его стремительно затягивает в этот водоворот.

На улицах Хогсмида полно учеников Хогвартса, бросающих в их сторону любопытные взгляды, но все внимание Гарри сосредоточено только на нем, и Драко чувствует, что краснеет. Аромат корицы доносится с ветром, и яркое солнце отражается от окон магазинов, окрашивая улицы перед ними мягким свечением. Теплый полдень простирается впереди, бесконечный и приглашающий; миллионы возможностей искрятся на кончиках пальцев. Драко смотрит на Гарри, на его улыбку, и говорит, тихо и радостно:

— Куда захочешь.


End file.
